The Vessel
by Lovelorn78
Summary: The journey from sentience to love. laura and anita's meeting and what That meeting would mean for them both
1. Chapter 1

Laura had always prided herself on her rational and by the numbers approach to life. On many an occasion it had spared her from reliving the hurt her mother had dealt her in childhood.

As time passed Laura had become a prisoner of her status quo, caged behind the walls she herself had raised. As much as Laura loved her family, her self imposed distance kept her from truly being a part of is until the day Joe brought Anita into their lives. From the very beginning Laura could sense within her that Anita was more than meets the eye.

Even amidst the skepticism she was met with by her family, she knew that Anita was something more than just an empty vessel encased in a beautiful shell. Proof of it was played before her the night she witnessed Anita staring in stoic wonder at a full moon.

Yet, something else was happening to Laura that she could not quite place. Something within herself was beginning to change. She merely chalked it up to curiosity when it was something more, but she had no way to know what it was.

Every day Anita would give subtle signs of a humanity she should NOT posses, and in turn, without Laura realizing, a bit of her wall would begin to crack. Laura would NOT and could NOT admit to herself that by now it was more than mere human curiosity that was guiding her steps.

With every breach of synth protocol she couldn't help but become more enthralled by Anita. At times Laura would stare into Anita's eyes and admonish herself for believing she could see life within the glassy green gleam of them.

Anita was a synthetic form built solely for the purpose of being a nurturer and mother to Leo, her creator's son, and now the Hawkins family. After being taken from Leo, having been reprogrammed and sold to Joe Hawkins, Laura's husband, Anita began to have random recollections of her former life.

As a synthetic form of life Anita should NOT posses feelings and as such attempted to control them as best she could.

as hard as she tried Laura could see through it and that in turn made Anita both cautious yet intrigued as to how laura could see through her with such ease.

Laura was an expert at facades. She had spent years carefully creating one for herself to hide her pain, so why wouldn't she be an expert at seeing through Anita's facade of feigned synth compliance?

At first there had been resistance on Laura's part. She felt that her walls had created a way for her to be displaced by Anita within her family. She slowly saw how with each passing day Anita won over her family one by one starting with Sophie Hawkins Laura's, precocious young daughter. Next she won over the resentful Mattie Hawkins, Laura's teenage daughter who had at first had only perceived Anita as a threat. She then won over Toby Hawkins, Laura's only son, even though it was NOT a completely complicated task since Toby became enamored by Anita as young men tend to do at his age.

The only Hawkins not won over by Anita was Joe Hawkins himself. Joe had purchased Anita as one does a toaster or a vacuum in the hopes of assisting him in running his household as a more aesthetically pleasing version of Rosie the Robot from the Jetsons .

Joe could NOT see the light of sentience that Laura could see. To Joe, Anita was nothing more and nothing less than a machine built with the sole purpose to serve a human master. Yet that perception would soon change the day Anita risked her own synth existence to save Toby from certain death.

On that day everything changed because for Laura it became the final sign she required to confirm that Anita could feel!

That ultimate sacrifice confirmed a humanity she already knew was there. Sadly for Joe it was just further proof that Anita was a machine performing the task of guarding its masters as she was programmed to do.

It would be these diverging perceptions that would destroy a marriage that had already been agonizing for years.

Laura and Joe were together for their children but had been distant for many years before Anita appeared in their lives. Two people who once loved each other were now mere strangers held together by the tattered seams of complacency and unity for the sake of their children.

Those seams would irreparably be torn in the blink of an eye the fateful day Joe's frustration and loneliness caused him to cross a line from which there would be no return.

Laura had gone in search of answers to whether Anita was the only one of her kind. In her absence and the absence of the elder Hawkins children, Joe served himself a few drinks and began venting his amorous frustrations onto Anita. He then decided no harm would come from installing the 18+ adult chip that engaged a sexual program in Anitas system. It had been given to him by Anita's vendor as a purchase bonus.

Once the process of activation was complete, Anita gave Joe a blatant sign of her sentience by reminding him that what he was going to do would not substitute intimacy with Laura.

Yet, again he could not bring himself to see Anita as anything more than a machine.

Joe then proceeded to satiate his most base instinct by possessing Anita as a dog would if in heat, only to be enveloped by a sense of guilt. **A guilt not stemming from** violating Anita, but in having satiated his sexual need with a machine in the absence of his wife.

As a user clears a computer's hard drive, Joe ordered Anita to erase his transgressions from the recesses of her synthetic memory bank. In the end it was his son Toby, with disheartening disappointment, that became aware of the fact that his father has been unfaithful

Toby still attempted to spare his mother the devastation of his father's betrayal by placing blame upon himself. to no avail because in a moment of clarity Joe realized he must purge himself of his guilt and be truthful, no matter what the cost.

As Joe opened up to Laura her confusion at his rambling turns into the anger of betrayal then disgust at realizing the magnitude of what he had done.

A magnitude that he himself could still not see! To Joe, Anita was nothing more than a machine and it perplexed him as to why Laura could deem his transgression as anything but having entertained himself in his loneliness with a lifelike sex toy.

The man who was the father of her children and a man she once loved had now, through distance and the mundaneness of everyday life, had become an unrecognizable stranger to her.

Laura angrily requested that Joe leave their home as he did Laura began to wonder why she was so angry and unable to bring herself to forgive the man who had been by her side for years.

For the life of her she couldn't understand why her thoughts kept wandering to Anita.

She admonished herself for wondering what Anita was feeling and whether she was ok, when Laura was the one betrayed in the vilest way.

Now alone in that home with Anita, Laura could only bite her tongue wondering if in that moment with Joe, Anita had felt something for him. She wanted to ask but every time she found the nerve she would back down, afraid of what the answer might be.

It would mean she would have to admit to herself the real reason she was jealous.

She could not and would not ever admit to herself what she was slowly realizing she was feeling. The implications frightened her more than anything.


	2. The Vessel Ch2

Night had fallen and in the Hawkins home, the deafening sound of quiet enveloping every corner as Laura wandered aimlessly through her home. She traversed from room to room checking if Mattie, Toby and Sophie were asleep and accounted for in their respective beds.

Every Hawkins was accounted for, even Joe who had volunteered to spend the evening as a precautionary measure until the dust had settled from the events leading to the synths abrupt departure. Laura made her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Afterwards Laura, with mug in hand, made her way to the living room. Lauras hand lightly grazed the chair in which Anita would sit for hours upon end to recharge her synth power supply.

Laura sat in the chair beside it and placed her mug upon the table beside both chairs. She stared at the empty chair as if attempting to will Anita into materializing before her with the power of her determined gaze.

Laura had wished the moment of Anita's departure many a time since she first laid eyes on the synth. Now that her wish had been fulfilled all that was left was the emptiness that Anita's presence left within her.

Laura had hoped that with Anita's absence she could return to the life she had prior to their meeting . that was not to be the case. Every step laura took in her own home became a heartbreaking reminder. Every moment of distraction became an involuntary recollection of the times Anita had given Laura insight into her humanity while cementing her place in the Hawkins home and in Laura's heart.

She wondered if even with miles between them if Anita thought of her or had her new found freedom in the company of her family made Laura and the Hawkins that much easier to forget.

Laura still had to adjust to calling Anita by her given name of Mia, yet to her the hardest part had been accepting that with her new awakening Mia now had the ability to choose. That choice led her to follow Leo and the rest of her Elster synth clan.

Laura told herself it was for the best especially since the last thing she wanted was to further hurt her children. How would she bring herself to explain to Toby that the feelings she no longer felt for his father Joe were the very ones she was feeling for Mia?

Laura was more than aware of her son's feelings toward Mia and the last thing she ever wanted to do was to cause him more pain. She also dared not even think of how she would explain these feelings to Sophie, who loved Mia!

Just the mere thought of it filled her with dread!

There were instances when Laura wanted to confide in Mattie, especially given the feelings she knew were beginning to develop between her daughter and Leo. Yet, she knew the uniqueness of HER particular situation which added to her fear of opening up about her predicament to anyone.

Suddenly Laura's thoughts got the best of her. She felt as if she were drowning in a sea of tumultuous emotions. Her instinct was to run out the door at full speed but she just walked calmly to a sleeping Joe who was sprawled upon the couch in blissful slumber.

Laura tapped him on the shoulder and told Joe she had pending work that she needed to finish before returning to her job but that she had left the paperwork she must look over in her office, and she needed to urgently retrieve it.

Joe yawned and rubbed his eyes to wake up and volunteered to drive her to her office to which Laura harshly countered with a firm refusal. She reminded Joe that she had neither forgotten nor forgiven him for his actions. The only reason she allowed him to return home was because of the children's intercession on his behalf and because Sophie would need his support to deal with Mia's departure.

Though visibly hurt by Laura's harsh words he understood that she needed her space to process all that had transpired. As much as he felt excluded he knew all he could do was give her time.

As Laura reached for her phone and purse from the kitchen counter and made her way to the door she muttered rather quickly to Joe that she would not take long, that he was to watch the kids while she were gone and that she would have her phone at hand were anything to happen in her absence.

Joe nodded in acknowledgment and as Laura walked out the door he defeatedly grabbed the remote control, turning on the television to the local news and resigning himself to yet another long and lonely night.

Laura could hardly contain herself as she closed the door behind her and got in her car. She took one last look at the darkened windows of her childrens room, took a deep breath, put the keys in the ignition and for a moment she hesitated. Her rational self trying to regain control of her emotions, she sternly admonishing herself for her reckless action. Yet her heart would not be denied. So with one last deep breath Laura mustered the courage to follow her heart to the place she knew she wanted and needed to be in that instant.

Laura placed her foot on the gas pedal and drove determinedly to the place that gave her solace, the place she had shared with the two people she loved: her lost brother Tom and Mia. In that gazebo in the park she felt more at peace and in touch with those she loved than anywhere else.

Once at the park Laura parked her car and made her way to the gazebo. All the while she hoped beyond hope that somehow some way Mia would be there to greet her. As she trudged forward her heart felt like it was pounding a mile a minute. Her every step increased in speed till all she had was a staircase before her to traverse and the gazebo in full sight yet she still held on to hope. As Laura crossed that final threshold her heart sank in disappointment .

The dark clouds overhead foretold rain. Alone in the dark of an ominously somber night she looked up, searching in vain for the moon that had always peaked Mia's interest. She searched along the sky hoping that wherever Mia might be that in that instant they would be looking at that moon together.

She closed her eyes and a lone tear fell. The thunder that had made itself known had now turned to rain. As she opened her eyes she saw a faint silhouette making its way toward her. Though startled, Laura's stance did not waiver. The rain began to pour as the figure drew closer yet just when Laura was readying to defend herself, lightning struck yet again. The figure had made its way past the stairs and mid way to the gazebo entrance.

It was then that she recognized that stranger. Her plea had been answered and without hesitation Laura ran through the rain into Mia's open arms and tender embrace. The rain was pouring now at full force yet to both Laura and Mia it seemed like the world had just melted away. As they held each other wordlessly the rain continued to fall.

Finally the spell was broken by the sound of lightning and Laura took Mia by the hand and led her to the inside of the gazebo. For a moment all they did was look into each others eyes, taking in each others presence as if years had passed between them when it had only been weeks.

Laura had been wearing her black trench coat with her burgundy scarf and an orange checkered shirt with black leggings. She had to look the part to convincingly sell her story to Joe. Anita, even though in possession of the money Laura had given her wanted to make sure she was recognized by Laura so she wore the same outfit she was wearing when they had seen each other last

Laura asked Mia, "What are you doing here and where's Leo and Max?"

Mia responded in her concise synth manner, "Max and Leo are not far from here," she then continued but this time in a worried tone, "I don't understand why, but I had to come here."

She grabbed both of Laura's hands and held them to her own and looked into her eyes. Frightened, she said, "My father and creator had spoken of love on many occasions yet as a synth I could only surmise and theorize what it was, never to feel it," it was at that very moment that Laura began to realize what Mia was preparing to say. As much as she had internally been waiting for one of them to say the words she knew once they were uttered there was no going back.

As Mia stepped closer Laura began to back away. Mia let go of Laura's hands and proceeded to grab her by her waist and pull her closer until they were nose to nose.

Laura was so use to being in control of every situation but with Mia she felt vulnerable and exposed. It amazed her how this beautiful sentient synth had the power to break down her walls and capture her heart.

Nothing but a mere breath away from one another and with only the rain as a witness to their forbidden love, Mia leaned next to Laura's ear and whispered, "I know you're scared."

Laura retorted nervously, "How do you know? Let me guess you read my vitals."

Mia smiled as she grazed the outline of Laura's ear with the soft caress of her lips as she replied, "No Laura, it's because I feel it too."

As Laura's body relaxed and her tone of voice now a mere husky whisper permeated in desire, she replied, perplexed, "That is not possible. Synths don't fear, you said it yourself once."

Mia replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I once told you I could not love either but I know I love you, Laura, and it scares me as much as it scares you."

Mia made Laura's resistance waiver as their lips inched ever closer to one vision of Mia and Joe suddenly appeared in laura's head. She pushed Mia away, muttering with frustration, "What about Joe? "

Mia just held Laura tighter and looked into her eyes. She replied honestly, "Laura, I was not in control of my body nor my will as Anita. I was given an order I had to follow regardless of myself." Then in her bluntly truthful yet hurtful manner she confronted Laura with a fact she did not want to face and said, "You're afraid to love and let yourself be loved, you keep your distance to spare yourself from being hurt again like your mother hurt you!"

Laura lowered her head and acknowledged the truth in Mia's harsh words.

Mia, seeing the sadness she had caused in Laura, asked her to look at her. Then she spoke again. Mia said, "I am not a human, your tactics will not work on me Laura. You will not push me away as easily as you do others. I see the real you and I love you."

It was in that moment that instinct took over Laura, and what little resistance she had left abandoned her. She leaned in and softly kissed Mia's lips. At first Mia just stood there with no reaction as Laura's lips touched hers. After a moment or two Laura's bravado began to dissipate.

To Laura it seemed Mia was checking her memory bank for a file containing this action as so to execute it. In reality Mia was just overwhelmed by this new feeling and was merely enthralled by all the things in a kiss that Laura took for granted as a human. Mia reveled in the softness of Laura's lips, the excitement it made her feel. She had never felt anything like it before. The feeling was completely different than she had been created to feel for Leo. She did not want to love and nurture Laura in the same fashion she had done for Leo. She wanted to be with Laura, to be a part of her life, not because she was created to be, but because she wanted to be.

It was then Mia snapped out of her synth thoughts and let her feelings take over.

In that instant Laura felt Mia's body relax, as it did she felt Mia reciprocate her kiss with one of her own; a kiss so deep and breath taking that Laura shuddered in response. Noticing the shudder Mia asked, "Are you cold Laura?"

Laura smiled and replied,"For a miracle of human creation you sure have a lot to learn about reading between the lines"

Mia smiled back even though she was still confused as to what Laura meant, she mentally noted that at a later time she would have to ask Laura about this business of reading between the lines. For now all Mia wanted to do was explore Laura completely and revel in this new found feeling that had awakened within her.

Mia continued to kiss Laura passionately as the rain poured. the air outside the gazebo chilled yet you would never know it because the heat being generated by those languid kisses had produced enough heat to fog the gazebo windows.

Mia leaned in, placed her hands on either sides of the collar of Laura's coat and began inching it off of Laura's shoulder and slowly down her arms. For a moment Laura hesitated and grabbed Mia's arms. Laura looked in her eyes and asked one last time, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Mia responded, "Yes Laura! Are you?"

With that Laura had no more words left to say. Laura placed her hands at her side in submission and then proceeded to let Mia slip her trench coat off until it had fallen upon the floor. Laura then reached out and removed Mia's brown wool cap and tossed it upon the floor, never breaking eye contact.

Mia reached out and began unbuttoning Laura's shirt, not methodically or clinically, but with curious desire as she moved closer to Laura, inching her shirt ever so slowly away from her shoulder and down the length of her arms.

This time Mia was met with no resistance and in reward she kissed Laura's shoulder and neck line, which only made the need in Laura grow. Laura could no longer contain herself. She began to slowly slip off Mia's grey overcoat and raised Mia's arms above her head and proceeded to slip off her blue sweater until it was in a heap alongside her coat upon the floor.

Laura then began an assault of kisses on Mia that began on her lips and slowly blazed a trail to her upper chest as Laura reached around her to unhook her bra. As she slipped Mia's bra off her shoulders and onto the floor, Laura contemplated the artwork which was Mia's body.

She placed eager kisses upon Mia's skin reveling in its softness. Mia then moved in closer till their bodies touched. Mia then reached around Laura and slipped off her bra and tossed it alongside the others articles of clothing on the floor.

As their bodies touched the feel of skin against skin was overwhelming them both.

Mia was more sure than ever that she could feel for the first time. A feeling out of her own accord and not a program. Regardless of the feelings source she wanted nothing more than for it to never end.

Mia and Laura kissed once more, furiously, with a passion neither knew they possessed. When Mia's fingers traced lightly upon Laura's back, Laura used her body as leverage to push Mia towards the gazebo wall behind them. Never breaking eye contact they continued to kiss with frenetic ardor. Laura was at her breaking point . With primal hunger in her eyes she took Mia's left hand brought it to her lips and kissed it tenderly. She proceeded to place it within the confines of her leggings. Not having the ability to lie Mia could only exclaim as she looked into Laura's eyes, "You feel so warm!"

As Mia's hand reached Laura's now moistened core, Laura lost her balance and grabbed Mia's arms for support. Laura leaned her forehead against Mia's and closed her eyes for a moment. She had barely had a moment to compose herself when she felt Mia's two fingers enter her. Laura reached down once more and grabbed Mia's wrist guiding her hand back and forth until she was satisfied that Mia understood what she wanted. Mia began thrusting in a slow paced in-and-out motion until she began to notice the change in Laura's breathing patterns. Mia noted that every change of technique and thrust elicited shallower breaths from Laura followed by helpless moans that just grew like waves. Mia looked at Laura attempting to take in every sight and every sound.

synthetic variables and pre programming could never have prepared her for what she was feeling in that instant.

Dr. David Elster in his omnipotence had not only had the ability of creating these marvels of human like creations but unbeknownst to laura and even mia herself Dr. Elster had perfected the work of of toronto inventor Le Trung's creation of "AIKO" a robot which had the capacity to simulate human orgasm. Yet all of Doctor Elster's creations were unique in that their sentient status game them the ability to actually FEEL an orgasm not just imitate it.

Mia was just about to become aware of that ability!

Mia was at mid thrust when she suddenly felt a jolt. It was as if internally a switch had been flipped, she was now on automatic pilot. Her touches no longer a precise calculation on how to give optimal pleasure but a sincere act of passion and desire.

Mia could not explain how it was happening as she herself didn't know, but Laura could see the change in the gleam in those beautiful green eyes she had grown to love.

In that instant the sensory overload of Mia's eyes and her touch were enough to cause Laura's building wave of desire to take her over the edge. An orgasm so powerful that none in her youthful meanderings with Joe could not compare. She was left spent to the point she had to rest her head on Mia's shoulder. Laura could feel the weakness in her legs as she attempted to regain control over the rhythm of her breathing.

Laura placed a hand behind Mia's neck and pulled her in for a tender kiss. As she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Mia's, she mustered the courage to ask Mia if it would be ok for her to reciprocate her amorous act.

Mia just smiled and playfully retorted, "Laura, I do not understand the question."

Laura smirked and responded,"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

Mia just smiled the smile of a quick study who had just learned how to get her way with Laura!

"FINE!" exclaimed Laura both flustered and half smiling. Laura's facial expression suddenly became serious and in the most desire drenched of tones she asked, "Mia, may I ravage you?"

Laura was not a weak human woman on any account, so it more than surprised Mia that she would ASK for what so many others had only taken. To Mia this was a foreign concept, as was Mia's sentience to Laura.

Mia extended her hand and placed her palm upon Laura's cheek as she replied, "I am your's, Laura , for as long as you wish me to be."

Laura took one hand and places it over Mia's hand, which was still on her cheek. She then masterful began to slowly inch her hand downward until she reached the edge of Mia's jeans. With pride and mastery, Laura proceeded to one handedly unbutton Mia's jeans. She then unzipped them with eager intention.

Laura was curious to say the least as to what would happen next, but never as expectant as Mia who did not want to disappoint Laura. Laura had already set in her mind that regardless of the outcome her feelings for Mia would not waiver because of it.

Both women closed their eyes and held their breaths as Laura's hand slowly slid into her jeans and ever so near to Mia's nether core.

Laura had been preparing for the worst, conjecturing to herself what this might be like but she then talked herself out of backing down and slowly slid her two fingers into Mia. Mia and Laura both gasped in unison at what they both felt. Mia felt completely human on the inside. Lauras fingers explored eagerly this new terrain that was just as her own,moist and inviting.

Mia could not believe she was feeling this. For all rational accounts this should not be happening, yet it was! She could feel and react accordingly to Laura's touches. Her body moving out of its own accord, grinding ever slowly and sensually against Laura's body. Yearning for more, she had no control over it. Laura could feel Mia's eager response to her touch which in turn made her that much more enthusiastic in her assaults on Mia. She thrust slowly, building within Mia a surge of want like she had never experienced before. Mia could not contain herself, she wanted more. Without realizing it her body began to push against Laura. With her superior strength she was slowly pushing Laura back. Laura responded accordingly by increasing the speed and intensity of her thrusts until she felt Mia's body tense.

Laura could now feel Mia's core slowly taking her in, gripping her until it was more than they both could take. Mia grabbed Laura's arms and held tightly as she leaned her forehead against Laura's for support.

It was then in the ebb of their passion that Laura and Mia reached orgasm. All that could be heard were the languid groans of pleasure between them intermingling in the night.

Though Mia could not sweat, nor could she shed tears Laura could see the release in her eyes, the relaxation of her body as she loosed her grip on Laura's arms, not to mention her throbbing core which pulsed upon laura's fingers which were still nestled within her.

As Laura tentatively extricated her fingers from Mia's center, Mia whimpered disappointedly. Laura then kissed her mid whimper to qualm her absence within Mia.

Then as the rain stopped, reality set in. Both Mia and Laura knew they had their respective families to return to. Silently they began the task of putting on the articles of clothing they had taken off in heated passion, this time in somber silence. Both were fully aware that they might never see one another again.

As Mia placed her scarf around her neck and readied to leave, Laura grabbed her by the arm, pulled her in by the edges of her scarf, and gave her one last passionate kiss.

The kiss ended and Mia leaned in next to Laura's ear and said, "I am your's, Laura, for as long as you wish me to be."

Mia began to walk away as words began to build in Laura, but she was fighting the urge to say them . She rationalized and rationalized and admonished herself for how crazy the whole situation seemed, but as Mia reached the staircase, Laura threw caution to the wind and screamed it as loud as she could not even pondering who could hear her she bellowed with all her heart and might ,

"No matter where you go never forget that I love you, Mia!"

From a distance and now nothing but a mere shadow before her Mia uttered in reply, "I love you too Laura."

As Mia disappeared in the distance Laura took a deep breath and began her journey back to her reality, her family, and the awaiting Joe!

▶ Show quoted text

Hi there! Here is the edited draft for your approval! There are only two notes in green. Can't wait to see what you come up with next!

_

Night had fallen and in the Hawkins home, the deafening sound of quiet enveloping every corner as Laura wandered aimlessly through her home. She traversed from room to room checking if Mattie, Toby and Sophie were asleep and accounted for in their respective beds.

Every Hawkins was accounted for, even Joe who had volunteered to spend the evening as a precautionary measure until the dust had settled from the events leading to the synths abrupt departure. Laura made her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Afterwards Laura, with mug in hand, made her way to the living room. Lauras hand lightly grazed the chair in which Anita would sit for hours upon end to recharge her synth power supply.

Laura sat in the chair beside it and placed her mug upon the table beside both chairs. She stared at the empty chair as if attempting to will Anita into materializing before her with the power of her determined gaze.

Laura had wished the moment of Anita's departure many a time since she first laid eyes on the synth. Now that her wish had been fulfilled all that was left was the emptiness that Anita's presence left within her.

Laura had hoped that with Anita's absence she could return to the life she had prior to their meeting . that was not to be the case. Every step laura took in her own home became a heartbreaking reminder. Every moment of distraction became an involuntary recollection of the times Anita had given Laura insight into her humanity while cementing her place in the Hawkins home and in Laura's heart.

She wondered if even with miles between them if Anita thought of her or had her new found freedom in the company of her family made Laura and the Hawkins that much easier to forget.

Laura still had to adjust to calling Anita by her given name of Mia, yet to her the hardest part had been accepting that with her new awakening Mia now had the ability to choose. That choice led her to follow Leo and the rest of her Elster synth clan.

Laura told herself it was for the best especially since the last thing she wanted was to further hurt her children. How would she bring herself to explain to Toby that the feelings she no longer felt for his father Joe were the very ones she was feeling for Mia?

Laura was more than aware of her son's feelings toward Mia and the last thing she ever wanted to do was to cause him more pain. She also dared not even think of how she would explain these feelings to Sophie, who loved Mia!

Just the mere thought of it filled her with dread!

There were instances when Laura wanted to confide in Mattie, especially given the feelings she knew were beginning to develop between her daughter and Leo. Yet, she knew the uniqueness of HER particular situation which added to her fear of opening up about her predicament to anyone.

Suddenly Laura's thoughts got the best of her. She felt as if she were drowning in a sea of tumultuous emotions. Her instinct was to run out the door at full speed but she just walked calmly to a sleeping Joe who was sprawled upon the couch in blissful slumber.

Laura tapped him on the shoulder and told Joe she had pending work that she needed to finish before returning to her job but that she had left the paperwork she must look over in her office, and she needed to urgently retrieve it.

Joe yawned and rubbed his eyes to wake up and volunteered to drive her to her office to which Laura harshly countered with a firm refusal. She reminded Joe that she had neither forgotten nor forgiven him for his actions. The only reason she allowed him to return home was because of the children's intercession on his behalf and because Sophie would need his support to deal with Mia's departure.

Though visibly hurt by Laura's harsh words he understood that she needed her space to process all that had transpired. As much as he felt excluded he knew all he could do was give her time.

As Laura reached for her phone and purse from the kitchen counter and made her way to the door she muttered rather quickly to Joe that she would not take long, that he was to watch the kids while she were gone and that she would have her phone at hand were anything to happen in her absence.

Joe nodded in acknowledgment and as Laura walked out the door he defeatedly grabbed the remote control, turning on the television to the local news and resigning himself to yet another long and lonely night.

Laura could hardly contain herself as she closed the door behind her and got in her car. She took one last look at the darkened windows of her childrens room, took a deep breath, put the keys in the ignition and for a moment she hesitated. Her rational self trying to regain control of her emotions, she sternly admonishing herself for her reckless action. Yet her heart would not be denied. So with one last deep breath Laura mustered the courage to follow her heart to the place she knew she wanted and needed to be in that instant.

Laura placed her foot on the gas pedal and drove determinedly to the place that gave her solace, the place she had shared with the two people she loved: her lost brother Tom and Mia. In that gazebo in the park she felt more at peace and in touch with those she loved than anywhere else.

Once at the park Laura parked her car and made her way to the gazebo. All the while she hoped beyond hope that somehow some way Mia would be there to greet her. As she trudged forward her heart felt like it was pounding a mile a minute. Her every step increased in speed till all she had was a staircase before her to traverse and the gazebo in full sight yet she still held on to hope. As Laura crossed that final threshold her heart sank in disappointment .

The dark clouds overhead foretold rain. Alone in the dark of an ominously somber night she looked up, searching in vain for the moon that had always peaked Mia's interest. She searched along the sky hoping that wherever Mia might be that in that instant they would be looking at that moon together.

She closed her eyes and a lone tear fell. The thunder that had made itself known had now turned to rain. As she opened her eyes she saw a faint silhouette making its way toward her. Though startled, Laura's stance did not waiver. The rain began to pour as the figure drew closer yet just when Laura was readying to defend herself, lightning struck yet again. The figure had made its way past the stairs and mid way to the gazebo entrance.

It was then that she recognized that stranger. Her plea had been answered and without hesitation Laura ran through the rain into Mia's open arms and tender embrace. The rain was pouring now at full force yet to both Laura and Mia it seemed like the world had just melted away. As they held each other wordlessly the rain continued to fall.

Finally the spell was broken by the sound of lightning and Laura took Mia by the hand and led her to the inside of the gazebo. For a moment all they did was look into each others eyes, taking in each others presence as if years had passed between them when it had only been weeks.

Laura had been wearing her black trench coat with her burgundy scarf and an orange checkered shirt with black leggings. She had to look the part to convincingly sell her story to Joe. Anita, even though in possession of the money Laura had given her wanted to make sure she was recognized by Laura so she wore the same outfit she was wearing when they had seen each other last

Laura asked Mia, "What are you doing here and where's Leo and Max?"

Mia responded in her concise synth manner, "Max and Leo are not far from here," she then continued but this time in a worried tone, "I don't understand why, but I had to come here."

She grabbed both of Laura's hands and held them to her own and looked into her eyes. Frightened, she said, "My father and creator had spoken of love on many occasions yet as a synth I could only surmise and theorize what it was, never to feel it," it was at that very moment that Laura began to realize what Mia was preparing to say. As much as she had internally been waiting for one of them to say the words she knew once they were uttered there was no going back.

As Mia stepped closer Laura began to back away. Mia let go of Laura's hands and proceeded to grab her by her waist and pull her closer until they were nose to nose.

Laura was so use to being in control of every situation but with Mia she felt vulnerable and exposed. It amazed her how this beautiful sentient synth had the power to break down her walls and capture her heart.

Nothing but a mere breath away from one another and with only the rain as a witness to their forbidden love, Mia leaned next to Laura's ear and whispered, "I know you're scared."

Laura retorted nervously, "How do you know? Let me guess you read my vitals."

Mia smiled as she grazed the outline of Laura's ear with the soft caress of her lips as she replied, "No Laura, it's because I feel it too."

As Laura's body relaxed and her tone of voice now a mere husky whisper permeated in desire, she replied, perplexed, "That is not possible. Synths don't fear, you said it yourself once."

Mia replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I once told you I could not love either but I know I love you, Laura, and it scares me as much as it scares you."

Mia made Laura's resistance waiver as their lips inched ever closer to one vision of Mia and Joe suddenly appeared in laura's head. She pushed Mia away, muttering with frustration, "What about Joe? "

Mia just held Laura tighter and looked into her eyes. She replied honestly, "Laura, I was not in control of my body nor my will as Anita. I was given an order I had to follow regardless of myself." Then in her bluntly truthful yet hurtful manner she confronted Laura with a fact she did not want to face and said, "You're afraid to love and let yourself be loved, you keep your distance to spare yourself from being hurt again like your mother hurt you!"

Laura lowered her head and acknowledged the truth in Mia's harsh words.

Mia, seeing the sadness she had caused in Laura, asked her to look at her. Then she spoke again. Mia said, "I am not a human, your tactics will not work on me Laura. You will not push me away as easily as you do others. I see the real you and I love you."

It was in that moment that instinct took over Laura, and what little resistance she had left abandoned her. She leaned in and softly kissed Mia's lips. At first Mia just stood there with no reaction as Laura's lips touched hers. After a moment or two Laura's bravado began to dissipate.

To Laura it seemed Mia was checking her memory bank for a file containing this action as so to execute it. In reality Mia was just overwhelmed by this new feeling and was merely enthralled by all the things in a kiss that Laura took for granted as a human. Mia reveled in the softness of Laura's lips, the excitement it made her feel. She had never felt anything like it before. The feeling was completely different than she had been created to feel for Leo. She did not want to love and nurture Laura in the same fashion she had done for Leo. She wanted to be with Laura, to be a part of her life, not because she was created to be, but because she wanted to be.

It was then Mia snapped out of her synth thoughts and let her feelings take over.

In that instant Laura felt Mia's body relax, as it did she felt Mia reciprocate her kiss with one of her own; a kiss so deep and breath taking that Laura shuddered in response. Noticing the shudder Mia asked, "Are you cold Laura?"

Laura smiled and replied, "For a miracle of human creation you sure have a lot to learn about reading between the lines."

Mia smiled back even though she was still confused as to what Laura meant, she mentally noted that at a later time she would have to ask Laura about this business of reading between the lines. For now all Mia wanted to do was explore Laura completely and revel in this new found feeling that had awakened within her.

Mia continued to kiss Laura passionately as the rain poured. the air outside the gazebo chilled yet you would never know it because the heat being generated by those languid kisses had produced enough heat to fog the gazebo windows.

Mia leaned in, placed her hands on either sides of the collar of Laura's coat and began inching it off of Laura's shoulder and slowly down her arms. For a moment Laura hesitated and grabbed Mia's arms. Laura looked in her eyes and asked one last time, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Mia responded, "Yes Laura! Are you?"

With that Laura had no more words left to say. Laura placed her hands at her side in submission and then proceeded to let Mia slip her trench coat off until it had fallen upon the floor. Laura then reached out and removed Mia's brown wool cap and tossed it upon the floor, never breaking eye contact.

Mia reached out and began unbuttoning Laura's shirt, not methodically or clinically, but with curious desire as she moved closer to Laura, inching her shirt ever so slowly away from her shoulder and down the length of her arms.

This time Mia was met with no resistance and in reward she kissed Laura's shoulder and neck line, which only made the need in Laura grow. Laura could no longer contain herself. She began to slowly slip off Mia's grey overcoat and raised Mia's arms above her head and proceeded to slip off her blue sweater until it was in a heap alongside her coat upon the floor.

Laura then began an assault of kisses on Mia that began on her lips and slowly blazed a trail to her upper chest as Laura reached around her to unhook her bra. As she slipped Mia's bra off her shoulders and onto the floor, Laura contemplated the artwork which was Mia's body.

She placed eager kisses upon Mia's skin reveling in its softness. Mia then moved in closer till their bodies touched. Mia then reached around Laura and slipped off her bra and tossed it alongside the others articles of clothing on the floor.

As their bodies touched the feel of skin against skin was overwhelming them both.

Mia was more sure than ever that she could feel for the first time. A feeling out of her own accord and not a program. Regardless of the feelings source she wanted nothing more than for it to never end.

Mia and Laura kissed once more, furiously, with a passion neither knew they possessed. When Mia's fingers traced lightly upon Laura's back, Laura used her body as leverage to push Mia towards the gazebo wall behind them. Never breaking eye contact they continued to kiss with frenetic ardor. Laura was at her breaking point . With primal hunger in her eyes she took Mia's left hand brought it to her lips and kissed it tenderly. She proceeded to place it within the confines of her leggings. Not having the ability to lie Mia could only exclaim as she looked into Laura's eyes, "You feel so warm!"

As Mia's hand reached Laura's now moistened core, Laura lost her balance and grabbed Mia's arms for support. Laura leaned her forehead against Mia's and closed her eyes for a moment. She had barely had a moment to compose herself when she felt Mia's two fingers enter her. Laura reached down once more and grabbed Mia's wrist guiding her hand back and forth until she was satisfied that Mia understood what she wanted. Mia began thrusting in a slow paced in-and-out motion until she began to notice the change in Laura's breathing patterns. Mia noted that every change of technique and thrust elicited shallower breaths from Laura followed by helpless moans that just grew like waves. Mia looked at Laura attempting to take in every sight and every sound.

synthetic variables and pre programming never prepared mia for what she was feeling in that instant.

Dr. David Elster in his omnipotence had not only had the ability of creating these marvels of human like creations but unbeknownst to laura and even mia herself Dr. Elster had perfected the work of of toronto inventor Le Trung's creation of "AIKO" a robot which had the capacity to simulate human orgasm. Yet all of Doctor Elster's creations were unique in that their sentient status game them the ability to actually FEEL an orgasm not just imitate it.

Mia was just about to become aware of that ability!

Mia was at mid thrust when she suddenly felt a jolt. It was as if internally a switch had been flipped, she was now on automatic pilot. Her touches no longer a precise calculation on how to give optimal pleasure but a sincere act of passion and desire.

Mia could not explain how it was happening as she herself didn't know, but Laura could see the change in the gleam in those beautiful green eyes she had grown to love.

In that instant the sensory overload of Mia's eyes and her touch were enough to cause Laura's building wave of desire to take her over the edge. An orgasm so powerful that none in her youthful meanderings with Joe could not compare. She was left spent to the point she had to rest her head on Mia's shoulder. Laura could feel the weakness in her legs as she attempted to regain control over the rhythm of her breathing.

Laura placed a hand behind Mia's neck and pulled her in for a tender kiss. As she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Mia's, she mustered the courage to ask Mia if it would be ok for her to reciprocate her amorous act.

Mia just smiled and playfully retorted, "Laura, I do not understand the question."

Laura smirked and responded,"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

Mia just smiled the smile of a quick study who had just learned how to get her way with Laura!

"FINE!" exclaimed Laura both flustered and half smiling. Laura's facial expression suddenly became serious and in the most desire drenched of tones she asked, "Mia, may I ravage you?"

Laura was not a weak human woman on any account, so it more than surprised Mia that she would ASK for what so many others had only taken. To Mia this was a foreign concept, as was Mia's sentience to Laura.

Mia extended her hand and placed her palm upon Laura's cheek as she replied, "I am your's, Laura , for as long as you wish me to be."

Laura took one hand and places it over Mia's hand, which was still on her cheek. She then masterful began to slowly inch her hand downward until she reached the edge of Mia's jeans. With pride and mastery, Laura proceeded to one handedly unbutton Mia's jeans. She then unzipped them with eager intention.

Laura was curious to say the least as to what would happen next, but never as expectant as Mia who did not want to disappoint Laura. Laura had already set in her mind that regardless of the outcome her feelings for Mia would not waiver because of it.

Both women closed their eyes and held their breaths as Laura's hand slowly slid into her jeans

ever so near to Mia's fold.

Laura had been preparing for the worst, conjecturing to herself what this might be like but she then talked herself out of backing down and slowly slid her two fingers into Mia. Mia and Laura both gasped in unison at what they both felt. Mia felt completely human on the inside. Laura's fingers explored eagerly this new terrain that was just as her own,moist and inviting.

Mia could not believe she was feeling this. For all rational accounts this should not be happening, yet it was! She could feel and react accordingly to Laura's touches. Her body moving out of its own accord, grinding ever slowly and sensually against Laura's body. Yearning for more, she had no control over it. Laura could feel Mia's eager response to her touch which in turn made her that much more enthusiastic in her assaults on Mia. She thrust slowly, building within Mia a surge of want like she had never experienced before. Mia could not contain herself, she wanted more. Without realizing it her body began to push against Laura. With her superior strength she was slowly pushing Laura back. Laura responded accordingly by increasing the speed and intensity of her thrusts until she felt Mia's body tense.

Laura could now feel Mia's core slowly taking her in, gripping her until it was more than they both could take.

Mia grabbed Laura's arms and held tightly as she leaned her forehead against Laura's for support. It was then in the ebb of their passion that both Laura and Mia reached orgasm. All that could be heard were the languid groans of pleasure between them intermingling in the night.

Though Mia could not sweat, nor could she shed tears Laura could see the release in her eyes in the relaxation of her body as she loosed her grip on Laura's arms, not to mention her throbbing core which was pulsing upon laura's fingers which were still nestled within her.

As Laura tentatively extricated her fingers from Mia's center, Mia whimpered disappointedly. Laura then kissed her mid whimper to qualm her absence within Mia.

Then as the rain stopped, reality set in. Both Mia and Laura knew they had their respective families to return to. Silently they began the task of putting on the articles of clothing they had taken off in heated passion, this time in somber silence. Both were fully aware that they might never see one another again.

As Mia placed her scarf around her neck and readied to leave, Laura grabbed her by the arm, pulled her in by the edges of her scarf, and gave her one last passionate kiss.

The kiss ended and Mia leaned in next to Laura's ear and said, "I am your's, Laura, for as long as you wish me to be."

Mia began to walk away as words began to build in Laura, but she was fighting the urge to say them . She rationalized and rationalized and admonished herself for how crazy the whole situation seemed, but as Mia reached the staircase, Laura threw caution to the wind and screamed it as loud as she could not even pondering who could hear her she bellowed with all her heart and might ,

"No matter where you go never forget I love you, Mia!"

From a distance and now nothing but a mere shadow before her Mia uttered in reply, "I love you too Laura."

As Mia disappeared in the distance Laura took a deep breath and began her journey back to her reality, her family, and an awaiting Joe! 


End file.
